borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Very Unfair Lilith glitch
Ok im going to get right to the point i was dueling random people takeing full advantage of my tresspass skill when this player joins my game. she tells me that she is going to kick my ass and all that fun stuff and starts to brag that my tresspass will not work on her and then proceds to fight me so like any nonmodder mordecai eager to take down a modder i start the fight. Well to my suprise she went right into phasewalk and then proceded to pull out her gun while in phasewalk and starts to shoot at me and cause damage. I was so taken back by this suprise and the prospect of a whole new kind of fight on my hands that i pulled out all the stops and went all out with bloodwing my gernades everything. I lost cuz i did a whopping 0 damage thankfully she told me how to do this glitch. Aparently you need to open the item select menu right as you go into phasewalk and when u get out of the menu u are in phasewalk with a gun in your hands and the power to shoot said gun i tryed this but no dice so can anyone please help me learn this i want to do this very very very badly.Mr.friend009 22:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) just so i understand we need to open inventory and start phasewalk at same time? 22:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) There's something more to this than just opening Inventory right as you go into Phasewalk. I'm on PC and as soon as I hit Inventory after entering Phasewalk, it kicks me out of Phasewalk. Tried simultaneous and various key-press timings - nada. -- 22:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Either that, or modding just went to a whooooooooole new level. There is already a modded weapon out there that kills everyone in the room no matter what, so it might be possible that she made a gun that is usable in phasewalk. Yoshi-TheOreo 6:48 July 20, 2010 I dont understand how she did it at all @memadeit the same thing would happen to me when i would try this. right before she went into phasewalk the open menu animation where lilith puts her hand on her hip happend then she went right into phasewalk. like i said i have no idea how it happend all I know is that its possable to do this honestly I dont even know if the instructions she gave are accuate. @Yoshi the Oreo it was a stock combat shotgun im 100% shure on this because she showed it to me the only thing diffrent about is was that it was yellow and the rareity was white it did the normal 28000x10 dmg.Mr.friend009 00:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I DID IT ITS REAL AND VERY UNFAIR. you have to be in a online game for it to work i joined a game so i dont know if you can do it while your hosting but its very true. would anybody like to join me i dont have a cam to take pics but it would be very helpful as proof im on a ps3.Mr.friend009 01:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :EXACTLY what did you do? I'm PC, went online, hit Phasewalk then immediately Inventory then ESC, got the weapon in my hands while in Phasewalk but could not fire. It only works about half the time; mostly I get kicked out of Phasewalk. -- MeMadeIt 01:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :UPDATE - meh, I think what I'm seeing is just a image glitch. Sometimes I get the Phasewalk hands but they don't go away when Phasewalk ends. I can run around with Phasewalk hands for a few minutes but as soon as I click to fire, the weapon reappears. -- 02:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I got it to work everytime on the xbox, press the back button the immediately phasewalk, then after the arm motion, press the b button, not the back button -- McCaf12 (also no idea how to do this properly) :: S'okay, for those without XBox, what does "back button" do? What does "b button" do? -- MeMadeIt 04:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::The back button opens the menu, the B button is used for crouch or cancel, i can't think of any equivalent for PC, most actions that use the B button can probably be done with the mouse. E.g. if ESC is the menu button, use that to open the menu, and close it by some other method. Zuphix 12:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Thx! I think I know what I was doing wrong. I was hitting "I" key which brings up Inventory menu but the Back button brings up the Status menu which is the "Tab" key. B button = "Esc" key for Cancel. Testing time. -- MeMadeIt 16:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Really?...This makes popping Crawmerax a walk in the freaking park!...Four man, I mean, women room with Siren's? = D Yoshi-TheOreo July 20, 2010 What i found out is that if you or the people your playing with have just a slightly slow connection then you will get stuck with a gun that will not shoot. The less people in the game the better its near impossable to shoot it when there are 4 players unless all of them have flawless internet. i have not been able to do it at all when im hosting the game idk about the xbox and pc they may be diffrent. on a side note I have been playing around with it and am able to kill enemys shaveing off all of the cooldown for phasewalk then i just jump right back into phasewalk when it ends. put this together with a vladof vengence and your fav gun and modders are no longer a problem.Pratice makes perfect.Mr.friend009 04:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet...but then what if Modders do this too? o.o Yoshi-TheOreo :Don't over-use it. Only use it when you KNOW that the other person is a REALLY stupid modder. Tell them you're a modder too, and ask them to duel. When you pwn them, they'll kill themself trying to work out how. >:D GnarlyToaster 10:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dr. HAX approves of this application. 19:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome. I'll have to try this next time one of the few people I actually play with is online. Has anyone with a PC gotten this to work? I haven't. TAB key is non-op during Phasewalk and F+I+Esc key sequence sometimes puts a gun in your hands during Phasewalk but it won't fire. -- MeMadeIt 19:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) BTW, this is not something new. Found references to it dating back to January. :http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=92871 Seems like it's hit-or-miss and you don't always know you're doing it as the graphics can get wonky like you're in Phasewalk but you and your opponent/teammates won't know it. -- MeMadeIt 19:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont know what the controles are for the computer but it really simple: 1. open menu 2.less then a second after go into phase walk 3.exit menu quickly 4.??????? 5.PROFIT @Yoshi-TheOreo we dont tell modders of this. there too busy makeing guns that all do the samething. Let them wallow in there own filith while us nonmodders turn the tabels on them.Mr.friend009 21:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem there amigo. Yoshi-TheOreo 10:40 July 21, 2010 Just to be clear: This only works online and when youre not hosting? Cant wait to try it on my friend who always one shots me in duels cuz of trespass. Now i can go into phasewalk w/ my hellfire and he'll be in finalstand before he knows what hit him! -Interplanatary ninja assasin 02:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC)